


On A Mission

by EveandJohnny



Category: Zamonien | Zamonia - Walter Moers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveandJohnny/pseuds/EveandJohnny
Summary: Inazea and Kibitzer on their way to rescue the lost lindworm.





	1. This Is A Bad Idea

„Now, I still don’t believe that this is a good idea“, Kibitzer muttered under his breath as he shuffled after Inazea Anazazi.  
  
The bones attached to her hat rattled when she looked over her shoulder.  
  
“My dear, you might as well close your intelligent mouth and keep walking. I perfectly know myself that this is as terrible as it can get but what shall we do? Keep Optimus hanging in the catacombs? I would forever curse myself if someday his body is found or worse, no one hears a thing about him ever again. No, it is our duty to protect this selfish, arrogant, hopelessly lost lindworm for what it’s worth. And remember, it was you who knocked on my shop door two days ago worrying about his well-being. So don’t be a fool and follow me now. We’re not far from the entrance.”  
  
With that, Inazea turned and picked up her pace.  
  
Kibitzer only looked more annoyed now, knowing perfectly well that she was right. He held the coat around his scrawny body tighter and hurried after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a drabble! Okay, it's def. not a 100 words but it's short. I might make this a series of drabbles from when they descended to the catacombs to find him. Stay tuned!


	2. Two Days Earlier

Hachmed Ben Kibitzer had left his antiquarian bookshop at a rather unusual hour. Lunch break as a rule didn’t start before 12 o’clock sharp.  
  
However, there had been something bothering him since he stepped into his shop this morning - who is he kidding? - It had been bothering him for weeks now. Since the day that Inazea Anazazi had reported Optimus Yarnspinner missing. Kibitzer had told himself repeatedly that this lecture-resistant, rather hoggish lindworm was worth neither his time nor his worry. Against his better judgment he couldn’t stop thinking about what might have already happened to Yarnspinner in the catacombs.   
  
Yes, of all places in Zamonia this foolish simpleton could have vanished to he chose to get himself deposited in the tunnels, caves and Nightingale-knows-what that lay beneath Bookholm.   
  
Something had to be done. And the only person he could trust anymore was the Uggly Inazea Anazazi in front of whose bookshop he now stood.


	3. Kibitzer's Wish (More Or Less)

“Come on in, Hachmed, before you grow roots in front of the door.”   
  
A familiar voice rang through the fog-filled alleyway. Kibitzer, who as an Eydeet was usually rather vigilant, hadn’t noticed that his friend the Uggly had opened the door.   
“Inazea. Hello, may I come in?”  
  
She shook her head.  
  
“Didn’t I just say that? Apparently something is perturbing you so much that all your three brains are enraptured by it. You know that unlike you I don’t possess the ability to read minds. What is it?”  
  
While she had been talking she had pushed a cup of steaming herb tea into his boney hands.   
  
Kibitzer sighed.   
  
“It is Yarnspinner, we somehow have to find him. We are the only ones in Bookholm who can help him - who would want to help him. And we also have the knowledge to bring him back to the surface.”


	4. Nightmare Analysis

Inazea looked at him over her cup for a long time.  
  
 “I may not be able to read minds but I can see the future. And there is a way how we Ugglies can exactly tell when something will happen.”   
  
Her voice had taken a grave tone and she looked somewhat in pain.   
  
“Is that so?” Kibitzer sounded surprised. “You never told me about it.”   
  
A moment of silence endured where the Uggly thought about the method and the Eydeet read her mind.   
  
He cringed slightly when he found out about it.   
  
“Inazea, are you sure you want to do this?”  
  
“There can be no talk of ‘wanting’. But we bear a burden that cannot be forgiven. Maybe we can lighten it a little by helping Optimus.”   
  
She sighed.  
  
 “I’ll go and get the pendulum, the bed of nails, and the oxgall.”


	5. Preparations

After a long night of nightmare analysis, Inazea was still breathing heavily as she discarded all the tissues she had cried blood into.   
  
Kibitzer once again read the notes he had taken.   
  
“And you are a hundred percent sure that the Shadow King will accompany him?”   
  
She nodded.   
  
“Nightmare analysis the most precise foreseeing method there is. He _will_ be with him.”   
  
She gulped and Kibitzer went even paler.   
  
“Well, then we have the chance to at least diminish the guilt we have taken upon us. I’ll go and get Nightingale’s Key of Impossibility and you might pack some provisions. And sal volatile. We will probably need that, too.”


End file.
